Hopeful
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Cane and Lily have infertility issues and it takes a toll on there marriage. Will there marriage last?


Hopeful

Cane Ashby and Lily Winters have been dating for a few years now. They are really in love with each other. They bought a house knowing that they will always be together and enough room for children. One night they went to see a movie and liked it a lot. Another night they went to a dance and danced a lot.

One night Cane and Lily are sitting on the sofa. Lily asks Cane "after we are married how many children do you want"? Cane says "at least 2. " Lily says " can't wait until we have babies. Cane says "me neither it will be fun.

A couple days later Cane went out to buy an engagement ring. Then that night Cane and Lily went to GCAC. They ate and danced. Then Cane got down on one knee and asked will you marry me? Lily says "yes, Cane I will marry you." They kissed and danced again. They went home and called there families and friends. They want to set a date right away and choose a date. They want to get married sooner then later so they can start a family.

Six months later came there wedding day. Billy is the best man. Leslie is maid of honor. Neil walked Lily down the aisle. A few minutes later Cane and Lily are husband and wife. Then they over to GCAC for the reception and dance. After a few hours of dancing and visiting. They thanked everyone for coming and celebrating there day.

Cane and Lily went upstairs to there room. They danced in there room. Then Lily went to the bathroom and got out of her wedding dress and put something else on. A few minutes later Lily walks out and Cane says "Wow baby you look sexy." Get over here. Lily comes to bed. They start kissing and taking off each other clothes. They made love for hours.

The next morning they went on there honeymoon to Hawaii. They lay on the beach and went swimming. But also stayed in there room.

A week later they came back home. One night they went to see there families.

A couple months later Lily stopped taking her birth control pills. As they lay in bed that night. Lily says " I want a baby." Please make us a baby. They made love.

A month later Lily is disappointed! Lily says to Cane "I'm not pregnant, Cane. Cane says "it will probably take a few times, honey. It will happen for us. So don't give up.

A year later still nothing. Lily says "I think we should get checked out. Cane says "okay." Lily called her doctor and made an appointment. Cane called his doctor. One day they both got tests done.

A few days later the doctor calls them wanting them to come in for there results. Cane and Lily are sitting in his office. The doctor says "we did tests on both of you and we can't find nothing wrong why you're not getting pregnant. It doesn't work if both of you are stressed. Just relax and keep trying. They went home.

That night Cane is quiet and doing some thinking. Cane says "we can keep on trying for a baby of our own but what if we adopt a baby. Lily says "alright." The next morning Cane and Lily went to talk to Avery about adopting a baby.

A week later Avery calls Lily that there is 16 year-old teenager girl is nine months pregnant and wants to give up her baby. And she wants to meet them.

The next day Cane and Lily met with the teenager girl. The teenager chooses them and wants them in the delivery room with her.

A week later the teenager girl calls Lily that she's in labor. They go to the hospital. A few hours later a baby girl was born.

The next day Cane and Lily picked up there little girl from the hospital and brought her home. One night Avery came to see Cane and Lily. Avery says "I want you to know the mother has 90 days to change her min. Cane and Lily says "we understand." Avery left. That night Cane gets up with Lily and the baby. Cane helps her out whenever he can.

A month later Cane and Lily keep trying for a baby of there own but no luck so far.

One night Cane and Lily are sitting on the sofa. Lily is holding the baby. Lily says "we are a family." Then the doorbell rang. Cane got up and opened it up and it was Avery. Avery can see how much they love this little girl. Avery says "oh god, I wish I didn't have to come her and tell you this. Lily starts crying knowing what she will say. The mother changed her mind and wants her baby back and she will pick her up tomorrow. Cane walks Avery out. Cane hugs Lily. Lily says to the baby "I thought you were ours forever, baby girl. We love you so much.

The next day the mother came by and picked her up leaving Cane and Lily heartbroken and devastated.

Over the next few weeks Cane and Lily are starting to fight and yell at each other. That night they are in there bedroom. Cane takes his suitcase out of the closet. Lily says "what are you doing? You can't give up on us. I love you. I know you still love me. Don't leave me. I need you. Cane says "I do love you always but its goodbye for now. Lily says "let's try one more time. Cane says "we are fighting and yelling and you're not getting pregnant." Lily says "please don't leave me, Cane. I love you, Cane now and always. Cane picked up his suitcase and left.

Lily went out to the living room and cried her eyes out. The next 2 days Lily hasn't ate much. Cane has tried calling her but she doesn't pick-up. Cane is getting worried now what if because he left she somehow hurt herself. Cane drove over to the house. Cane walked in and Lily was on the floor passed out. Cane calls 911. Cane says "Lily, baby please be okay. The ambulance came and got her and brought her to the hospital.

Cane is outside talking with Dr. Ben Rayburn (Stitch). Dr. Ben says "I don't think she has eaten in awhile that's why she passed out. Cane says "will she be okay? Dr. Ben says "yes but she has to eat to keep up her strength. Cane says " it's my fault I walked out on her 2 days ago. We have been trying to get pregnant and no luck then we adopted a baby but a after a month the mother wanted her back. Dr. Ben says " I'm so sorry at least I know the story.

Cane goes in there and sits by her bed. Lily wakes up and says "what are you doing here? Cane says I found you on the floor passed out I have been trying to call you for the past 2 days. You have to eat. You didn't eat did you? Lily says "no, I was so depressed. Cane says "I'm right here for you.

A few days later Dr. Ben told Cane he can take Lily home. Cane took Lily home. Cane and lily are sitting on the sofa. Cane says " I have to talk to you. I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain and sadness. I still missed you when were apart. Will you forgive me? Lily says "yes, because I can't hate you when I love you so much. We have a lot to work out. And I hope we can keep trying. It's fun. Cane says " of course we can a soon as you feel better. I never stopped loving you. Life means nothing without you. Lily says "I have missed this you holding me. Cane says I love holding you. They kissed. You rest and I will go get my stuff and move back home. Cane went to the GCAC and packed up his stuff and came home to Lily.

A few days later Cane and Lily went on a date and had fun. That night Cane and Lily are in bed. Lily says "make love to me, Cane and hopefully make us a baby. They made love.

A month later Lily is later and not feeling well. Lily went to her doctor for a blood test. Lily came home. Lily says to Cane "I don't want you to get your hopes up but I'm late and not feeling well so I was at the hospital for a blood test. Cane says "okay."

The next day the doctor called Lily and she is pregnant. Lily says to Cane "we finally have out miracle baby, I'm pregnant, Cane. Cane says "that's wonderful, honey.

Three months later Lily is four months pregnant. One day they had an ultrasound appointment. The doctor did that and says "you're having twins a boy and a girl. Lily says "our miracle babies. They left and went home.

Two months later she is six months pregnant. One day they went shopping and started the baby room.

Three months later Lily is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later the doctor delivers a baby boy and girl. Lily is holding them. Lily says "I want to name them Zachary James and Isabella Marie. Cane says "great names." Two days later Cane brought his family home.

THE END


End file.
